charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Agility
Agility is defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. It is an extremely helpful skill in close-quarters combat. It's also a skill very few beings come by naturally; in fact, most beings acquire it through training and/or power. An example of this is the power of Levitation, agility is naturally connected to it.Phoebe revealed this when her power kicked in on reflex during a battle in a courtroom: it stopped her from falling by flipping her up onto a table. Overview Someone with this ability can move quickly from one motion to another, and is usually very graceful, nimble and light on their feet. They can walk on walls, jump and leap great heights without much effort, do back-flips and spin whilst in mid-air. Their speed, though still appearing natural, is also slightly increased. In short, they can react faster than normal. They can also dodge attacks efficiently, fight as if choreographed and perform numerous gymnastic feats. Examples Phoebe Halliwell is a good example of someone acquiring this skill through intense combat training, only to then have it advance when she developed the power of Levitation. For example, Phoebe can perform flips, spins, leaps and jumps that would otherwise be impossible for a normal human being to do without her power of Levitation. Her agility also contributes greatly to her skills in hand-to-hand combat and enhances her chances of victory in battles. Prue Halliwell and Billie Jenkins have both demonstrated how Telekinesis, like Levitation, can be used to enhance one's strength and to even slightly defy gravity. Both have been known to use Telekinesis in close-quarters combat to perform incredible athletic maneuvers such as superhuman flips, jumps and leaps. List of beings who use(d) Agility ;Natural ability ;Through powers, training, spell, etc. Agility Combined With Combat Skills The power of agility allows users to greatly enhance their physical combat skills. thumb|right *'Phoebe Halliwell:' Phoebe is a very accomplished close-quarters fighter. During her first year as a witch, Phoebe felt insecure about not having an active power and started to train herself to fight. From that point on, Phoebe's combat skills continued to increase, especially after gaining the power of Levitation, which also increased her strength and agility. Following Prue's death and the threat posed by the Source, Cole began training Phoebe. Her combat skills are also enhanced by her advanced sense of intuition. * Prue Halliwell: Prue was shown to be a very potent ang agile fighter, both with her active powers and with martial arts. Her original fighting method consisted of throwing the enemy with her telekinesis, with Phoebe being the one to kick them down. Early in 2000, Prue began attending kick-boxing class, and later that year, had apparently learnt aikido as part of her demon hunting.Ms. Hellfire & Astral Monkey It was about the time that Piper had returned from the Heavens that Prue demonstrated amazing hand-to-hand fighting skills. When she temporarily became an empath, she used the emotions of San Francisco to fuel her powers, greatly enhancing her battle prowess."Primrose Empath" Later when she and Phoebe fought the demonic wrestlers, she once again amped her attacks with telekinesis."Wrestling with Demons" * An Ling: An Ling is a Zen Master. Her father, a respected Zen Master, chose her as his successor over fellow student Yen Lo. An Ling demonstrates advanced martial arts and sword fighting skills, as well as the ability to levitate. An Ling's martial arts skill seems to be on par with Phoebe's and Yen Lo's. In fact, she not only defeated Yen Lo when she fought him hand-to-hand combat, she was also able to mortally wounded him. * Yen Lo: Yen Lo was a powerful Zen disciple. The Zen Master gave and taught Yen Lo many things regarding martial arts training and water magic (however it was never referred to as "magic"). His martial arts included the ability to levitate and having enhanced senses. In Limbo, he was even able to match Phoebe blow for blow in combat. *'Billie Jenkins:' Much like Prue, Billie was capable of enhancing her physical abilities and agility through telekinesis. *'Paige Matthews:' Over the years, Paige has acquired some degree of skills in hand-to-hand combat, either with or without the use of her powers. Paige effortlessly flipped over a recruiting police officer who underestimated her. Later that day, Paige also engaged Billie Jenkins in a hand to hand fight, a very capable fighter herself, performing timed blows and blocks as well as doing a cartwheel when pushed aside to stand up safely."Malice in Wonderland" Notes and Trivia *When Phoebe Halliwell lost her power of Levitation she was still able to perform great athletic maneuvers, but not at the same level as she could with her Levitation power. *Beings with Hyper Speed can only dodge or evade attacks. *Agility is not a power, it's a skill one can acquire naturally or through training. References Category:Powers Category:Pages needing attention